Worrying
by DramaQueen1505
Summary: They say it has to get worse before it gets better. Not for this family, things happen to get worse and worse. Will they ever get better? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Bank Robbery

**Okay me and my anonymous friend thought of this... this is like the first fan fiction we posted EVER! We have some ideas for this story but basically thinking of little parts here and there so please if you have any suggestions feel free to tell us. But we have the next chapters covered... so read and tell us what you think. **

**No copyright intended! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
**

**Worrying **

Brighton Sheffield was on lunch break. He sighed and walked into the lounge.

"Hey Brighton!" One of his colleagues greeted.

"Hey so how's the family"

"Good and by the way, congratulations are in order, I hear the wife is expecting."

"Yeah Laura and I found out last weekend. She is a month along."

He was interrupted by one of his other friends that came barging through the door. They looked up at him.

"Sheffield, your mother…" he paused to take a deep breath. Brighton immediately stood up at the mention of his mom.

"What ? What's wrong!"

"She's being held hostage in a bank downtown!"

"Not again!" is all Brighton managed to say, running out the door in search of his father. He ran to the office door and barged in out of breath. He wasn't there so he went to the meeting room and looked through the window seeing him. He knocked on the glass and everyone turned to look at him. Maxwell looked at him and was about to yell at him for interrupting the important meeting. Until he seen the look on his face.

"If you would please excuse me." He said standing up and walking into the hall.

"Dad, dad it's horrible…mom…" Max felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Mom is being held hostage in the bank downtown."

Max and Brighton left not even caring they left the meeting.

Earlier

"Mommy, when are we leaving?" Eve asks Fran as they wait in the bank line.

"Honey as soon as mommy fixes something for Nana Sylvia then we can go home."

Fran looked around the line they're in, sighing at the length. She could replay the fight they had earlier today. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Jonah.

"Mommy why are they wearing silly masks?"

Fran looked up and immediately pulled her kids down with her as did everyone else. They fired once in the air and everyone screamed.

And Now

Max and Brighton pushed through the crowd to the front. "Excuse me officer, but what the hell is going on in there!"

"Well as far as we know there are two shooters and…"

Before he could finish there was a shot fired and people started running out of the building.

Earlier

"Everyone down now!"

Fran protectively covers her crying twins with her body. Screams were echoing through the building.

"Shut up! Now put the money in the bags!"

One of the robbers screamed at the person, and Fran noticed it was a woman's voice.

"Mommy, Mommy I'm scared."

"Shh baby don't talk. Can you do that for mommy?" Eve and Jonah both nodded.

"Hey no talking!" Shouted the male robber.

"Don't talk to my mommy like that! My daddy will kick your butt!"

"Oh now is that right," Said the robber as he walked right by them. He grabbed Fran's arm and pulled her up, and held a gun to her head.

"Oh now who are you, pretty lady?" He now had his arm around her neck and a gun held to her head.

"Let my mommy go!" Jonah said standing up. The man pointed the gun towards Jonah.

"No!" Fran shouted, "do whatever you want with me just please let my kids go!"

"Well answer my question first. Who are you?"

"Fran!" She shouted as he tightened his grip on her neck and put the gun back to her head.

"OK Fran, you are going to do what I say is that clear?"

"I said is that clear!"

"Yes" she said as best as she could. As soon as the woman received the money she shot the manager.

"OK lets go!" They walked out of the bank with Fran hostage.

Maxwell tensed up when he seen them come out with his wife.

"Fran!" He wanted to run but the officer blocked him.

Fran heard her name and looked over. She saw her husband and son. She wanted to scream but she could barley breathe. She felt tears run down her cheeks. They pushed her in front of them and put the guns to her head.

"Don't shoot or she is dead!" The female screamed.

A car pulled up and they disappeared down the road with the money and Fran.


	2. Not My Plan

**Okay this is weird chapter... Maxwell hears from the robbers/kidnappers... someone gets killed, but who is it? Read and find out!**

**No copyright intended!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Not My Plan  
**

"No! No! Wait, come back!" Max yelled towards the van. He couldn't see anything because of the crowd rushing into the building and cop cars.

"Dad, we need to find Jonah and Eve!" Max couldn't hear anyone, he chose not to. The love of his life was just abducted and nobody is going after it? His life has defiantly changed from this morning… oh no!

"_Fran, you were way out of line!" _

"_I was what! I was talking to him about the kids! Since when was that a crime!" _

"_You were flirting!" _

"_You say that every time I even talk to a man!" _

"_Well you flirt with every man you talk to, Fran we are married! You know you aren't suppose to flirt with another man if you're married!" _

"_Don't talk to me like that Maxwell! I was standing there at the dinner party that you dragged me to. You left me alone what do you expect me to do? Stand there and do nothing. So sorry if I didn't do that! Sorry I seen a friend and talked to him!" _

"_A friend? He gave you his number!"_

_Fran turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "He wanted me to watch his kids, now if you are finished blaming me for an affair, I'm taking the twins to the bank with me!" _

_Fran ran out of the office crying._

"_Fran wait!" He yelled after her, but instead of going after her, he stayed and worked. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Brighton tapping his shoulder.

"Dad!" Brighton yelled because of all of the noise, "Dad I have the twins, we need to go home. A police officer is taking us and he's going to help us. Maxwell needed her and he is going to get her!

* * *

"OK Mr. Sheffield, now we are sure they have been listening to the news to make sure there aren't any leads. Now if they have listened to the news then they know Mrs. Sheffield's background money wise. Which means the ransom is going to be larger"

"Anything, I cant loose her…"

"The phone rang and the whole family was there. Maxwell answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Listen here, if you want your Fran you have to follow these directions. First I want 5 million dollars in cash, and you will place the money in a suitcase that is on your doorstep. Go to the airport and casually stop in front of the water fountain that is under a car insurance ad, which is located by the main entrance. Set down the suitcase and take a drink as soon as you will look up their will be an exact replica suitcase of the one we gave you. Pick it up and walk out of the building. There will be an address inside, go there and she will be there. 

Before he could even protest, the sound of the dial tune was heard.

* * *

Fran is strapped to a chair with ropes and he mouth is taped shut. She is terrified for her life, but if she dies, can Max take it, can any of my friends or family?

Suddenly the two robbers from earlier came in the room and sit down.

"Hey Fran! Are you having fun?" Fran felt tears rush down her face.

"Oh come on, it cant be that bad can it?" They come closer to her which made her even more nervous.

"We called your husband, he is giving 5 million to us!"

"The funny thing is he thinks that after he gives me the money that he will get you… how sad."

"What are you talking about Darrell? I thought we were just going for five million and stopping at that, this is not our plan!"

"Well you aren't in my plan." He shot her dead.

Fran closed her eyes and cried more.

"Oh, now honey you do know that since you witnessed this… you aren't going to live."

He put the gun to the side of her head…

* * *

**If you have any ideas tell me and i can put them into this story! Tell me what you liked and disliked... i will try to make it better! Thanks for reading my story!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
**


	3. I Want My Wife!

**Okay my peoples... Maxwell finally lets his anger out in this chapter... ENJOY!!!**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**I Want My Wife!**

Fran's breaths grew deeper every passing second. For a couple of reasons:

First, there is a dead body in the room.

Second, there is a gun to the side of her head…again.

He laughed and she looked at him fearfully.

"I can't kill you… right now. Later, I have to keep you to get more money. All the money I can get, that will make your husband and kids broke!"

He laughed again, and then sighed.

"How about this, I and you get out of here and go somewhere quiet, abandoned, and so nobody can here you scream when I torture you!"

The tears were flowing faster and faster.

* * *

Maxwell opens the front door and bends down to get the suitcase. He picks it up and takes it over to the chair. He takes a deep breath and opens it. He sees two envelopes.

Maxwell takes the first envelope and pulls out the piece of paper.

_Hey there Max,_

_As you know I have your wife and might I add,_

_She's a pretty one. It's a shame she has to go,_

_Unless you can give me the money then she will be fine._

_But let me tell you if you mess up by bringing the cops with _

_You, then she's dead. _

Along with the note there was a time and place to meet on the paper where they are supposed to meet.

"Mr. Sheffield, we need the letter so we can dust for prints."

He handed the paper to the police and looked at the other envelope. Then spoke in a shaky voice.

"They gave us the time and place, what else would they give us?"

"I don't know, but I suggest you open it." One of the cops said.

With shaking hands he tore the envelope and pulled out a Polaroid.

"Oh my go*" Brighton said as he looked at the picture. He stepped away and walked away trying to hold in the tears.

Maxwell felt so horrible. He was looking at a picture of his wife tied to a chair; mouth duck taped and smeared make-up from crying. On the white part on the Polaroid was written _'for inspiration.'_

"I can't have you there. I am not being wired, you are not following me, and I don't want you around here!"

"I am sorry we can't do this Mr. Sheffield. It's not your call! This man has killed people and robbed a bank!"

"My wife's life is on the line here! What… what if you do capture him at the airport! How will you know the other person won't kill my wife? Then what? My kids will grow up without a mother! They are so spoiled because of her! Tonight is going to be the first time they are away from their mother! How am I going to handle this? Are you sure you know his every move, because I know you don't! Just let me give him the money so I can get my wife! When I have my wife in my arms, then you can go after him or her, I don't want my wife killed! If you even wire me, I swear I will tear it off and throw it away!"

"I am sorry, but we can't do that! There is too much at risk, what if he gets away with the money?"

"You won't risk money, but you will risk my wife? What's wrong with you people! You are supposed to help people not help kill them!"

Maxwell stopped when he seen his twins at the top of the steps. They stood up and ran the opposite direction crying. He ran a hand threw his hair and rushed up after them.

Niles and CC frowned and looked at each other.

"Sorry, you have to excuse him; he just wants his wife back."

The men nodded and looked down. They all hoped for her safety…soon.

* * *

**OK tell me what you think please! I want to know if i should continue this story or not so don't be afraid to tell me yes or no! I don't want to waste my time writing something people wont like! Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to review!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PIECE OUT!!!!  
**


	4. One Shot

**I have decided to keep going with my story. So please review and tell me what you think good or bad please. Thanks for that one review so much!!! Okay in this chapter there is violence and emotional and defiantly drama... Enjoy!**

**No copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**One Shot**

Maxwell takes a deep breath and steps out of the car. He casually walks into the airport trying not to draw any attention to him.

He looks around and sees the car insurance poster above the water fountain.

He sets down the suitcase and takes a long drink of the water. When he lifted his head he looked around seeing nobody that would make him suspicious. He picked up the suitcase with a shaking hand and walked back out to his car.

He had no wires or cops follow him this time, hopefully there wouldn't be a next time.

He opened the suitcase cautiously and picked up the paper that was inside of it.

_Hi there_

_Go to the address below and you _

_Can see your girl… when you get there _

_U better thank me! _

_It was nice working with you_

Maxwell looked at the address and sped as fast as he could. He needed his wife in his arms NOW.

* * *

Fran squinted at the light as he opened his trunk. She hasn't ate for five days… she couldn't walk and almost passed out in the car from the lack of air.

He pulled her by the bruised arm and she gasped for air. Her vision was blurred but she could see that she was in a dessert.

She felt him pick her up and violently drop her in the sand.

He knelt on his knees beside her and started talking to her.

"Hey babe, we got to talk… my plan has been ruined. I don't like it when my plans are ruined. Thanks to your so called wonderful husband, 3 days ago he found the body I sent him too… but they found clues. I also realized if I am caught with you, everybody in California knows your missing. I will be killed and we cant have that. And you know my name, you know what I look like. So I cant take the chance of you getting away, too risky. So I have to do this."

He kissed her forehead and backed away. He stood by his car and shot her. He quickly drove away as she passed out by the pain.

* * *

Maxwell five days sleepless has finally had a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"Yes thank you! Thank you so much! Bye!" He hung up the phone.

"KIDS!" Everybody ran into the room to see why he was yelling.

"What's wrong dad?"

"The police just found him!"

"What!" The kids all said at once.

There was hugs everywhere,and cheerful talking, but then Maxwell quieted them down, and looked at them seriously.

"OK, now don't tell the twins about any of this!"

"But, why this is great news!"  
"Yeah and they have been crying since they found out that she went on a vacation without them."

"They haven't found Fran yet." Maxwell interrupted them.

"What, well is he saying anything?"

"No not yet… but I am going down there and asking the bastard myself." Maxwell grabbed his jacket and left.

Everyone looked at each other suddenly feeling something horrible hit every single one of them.

* * *

"Where can I talk to the chief of this department?" Maxwell asked looking at the secretary.

"Third door on the left" She smiled and continued talking on the telephone. Maxwell walked to the door and knock on it. When receiving an answer he opened the door and entered.

"Oh Max, listen he's not talking…"

"I want to talk to him, I want to talk to the person who did this to my wife!"

"Sir, I am sorry but I can't do that…"

"Oh you will, I don't care what you have to do just do it!" He demanded looking him straight in the eye.

The chief raised his hands in defeat and dialed a number.

Soon Max was escorted to a room with an agent and sat in front of this man who looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, well, well look who we got here! How are you Maxwell!"

"Wheres my wife you bloody bastard!"

"Wow! Where did that come from! I did nothing to you!"

"No, you did worse, you hurt my wife! You are so lucky I wasn't the one who found you! You wouldn't be alive now…"

"You should be nice to me Max." He grinned. Max held back the urge to choke him to death.

"Why is that!"

" I know where your wife is, oh if I may said when and if you find her you should get her some help. The last time I seen her she was in pretty bad conditions. Starving, dehydrated and shot and all."

"YOU…" Maxwell jumped from his chair and attacked him.

Men ran into the room and pulled them apart.

"Where is my wife! I gave you my money, I want my wife!"

"Go look in the dessert!"

* * *

**So what did you think!!! Please tell me by reviewing! **

**PIECE OUT!!!  
**


	5. Dirt Road

**This is far from the end! This chapter is nothing but drama. So beware! I end the story with another cliff hanger hehehehe! Enjoy:D**

**No Copyright intended!  
**

* * *

**Dirt Road**

They pulled Maxwell out of the interrogation room and the chief of the department came up to him.

"Mr. Sheffield, I understand you are upset…"

Maxwell looked him square in the eyes.

"No, no you don't know! I don't take the news that my wife has been starved and shot very well!"

"You have to calm down!"

"I don't have to do a bloody thing! So far your department has not been help at all! You would think you would, but you are not good at your job at all!"

The chief frowned and turned serious.

"We have been doing everything we can!"

"Oh really, so you been staying up all night trying to look for my wife? I had no idea, so where is she?"

"Look, my team has been bending over backwards trying to do everything in their power to find Fran! Now if you can stay calm I want to talk to you in my office."

He signals for him to follow.

Entering the office, Max looked in the mirror that he passed. He looked horrible, unshaven with heavy bags under his eyes.

"Maxwell?"

He sat in the chair and the chief continued.

"Mr. Sheffield, we have to tell you some news that you are not going to like. We have been assigned another case."

Maxwell looked up and looked at the chief looking down ashamed.

"What did you say?" He asked squeezing the arms of the chairs.

"The department has another urgent case that needs taking care of."

"What about this case? You don't think finding her is urgent? You think you can set it aside and everything will be fine?"

"Well its not in our hands…"

"What if she is alive?"

"That's the thing…"

"What!"

He yelled pacing the room and rubbing his throbbing temple.

"The case we have now is focusing on a kidnapped child that is now…"

"Listen here pal! You just found the man that has my wife! You can't just let him go because something else happened! I am sure there is a police department in the United States that is doing nothing right now why…"

"This is local! Mr. Sheffield as much as you want to think your wife is still alive the chances are small!"

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare!"

The chief stood, putting his hands on the desk.

"It's the truth!"

"You don't know!" Max growled rolling his hand into a fist.

"Think! If he is telling the truth, do you think she could still be alive?"

"It's your job to find out!" Maxwell yelled.

"Not any more!" The chief came back walking out slamming the door behind him.

Maxwell punched his fist through the wall and ran his hand through his hair.

"I need a drink!" He put his hand on the door knob to walk out but the yellow folder caught his eye. He turned slowly staring at it. He opened the door and checked to make sure nobody was coming. He shut the door and locked it.

Walking to the desk he picks up the file, noticing his hand was bleeding.

Ignoring it, he looked at the folder that held that maniacs information. He opened it and skimmed through it. Spotting something he needed he set the file down and took off his jacket. Putting the folder in his hand, he draped the jacket over his hand so he wouldn't look suspicious.

* * *

He sat in his car and stared at the house.

The house that he lived in and boy what a dump it was.

It looked more of a shack, the paint peeling the roof caved in and plastic covering the holes where the windows are suppose to be.

Spotting someone's car in the drive way he looked in the passenger seat and grabbed the box that held the protection he need if he needed it.

Grabbing it, he unlocked it and grabbed the gun putting it in the pocket of his coat, making sure it wouldn't show.

Walking up to the house he knocked on the door.

"Mom, I will get it!" He heard inside and a little boy answered the door, around the age of 6.

"Who is it?" He heard the mother yell; the little boy looked up at him and yelled back.

"The guy who daddy…"

The woman walked in the living room.

"Johnny, go to your room."

He ran off and she came to the door.

"Um, I know that my husband…"

"Can I come in?" He asked in a tired, worn out voice.

She stood for a minute and then stepped aside.

He looked around at the worn down house and turned around.

"Listen, I don't mean to cause you any harm. But all I ask is are you hiding any information that could help find my wife?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded no.

"I do not, I wasn't aware of my husband doing this… I didn't even know who that lady was."

"Please, there has got to be something you could tell me. Like does he have any property in the dessert? Or anywhere near a dessert?"

"I don't know…"

"Did you go anywhere for vacation near…"

She snapped her head up and ran in the other direction. He stood there and looked down the hallway where she disappeared.

She came back with a photo album and sat on the chair, quickly flipping through the pages.

"There! I knew it, here look!"

He looked at the photo.

Darrell, this woman he was talking to and the little boy he seen seconds ago was posing on the balcony of a run down hotel.

"The place closed down a year ago because of a fire. It was one of those places that were out in the middle of nowhere"

"Where is this?"

"Uh… I think it is right off of Pearl Drive, it is this long dirt road that goes back about 6 miles."

"Thank you!" Maxwell managed to say running out of the door and into the car.

She watched him leave and yelled for her son.

"Johnny get your shoes on, we are going somewhere!"

* * *

Maxwell sped down Pearl Drive, looking for the dirt road. His phone rang, without taking his eyes off of the road he reached over and answered his phone.

"What!"

"Sheffield! Get back to the station now! Taking that file is illegal and you are paying for the hole in the wall!"

"Cant talk right now!"

"If you have his file… you didn't go to the house did you! What are you doing!"

"Your job!"

He hung up the phone and dialed 911, if she is here; he is not taking any chances.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance on…"

There was the dirt road! His headlights flashed on the street sign and it read Revolt Road.

"Revolt Road off of Pearl Drive, hurry!"

He hung up the phone and sped down the dirt road.

This was it.

He was going to get his wife.

No thanks to the police.

_First I am going to apologize for being overprotective and blaming her for an affair. But she is going to have to deal with it. After this there is no way I am not going to be overprotective of her. _

Maxwell slammed on the brakes seeing something at the side of the road.

Jumping out he seen a white heel… her heel. He had to be close.

Looking up he seen her. There, she was!

Running over to her, he gently checked for a pulse.

Luckily there was one.

This was a miracle.

Seeing lights coming up the road, he gently picked her up thinking it was the ambulance. But he was wrong; it was a beat up black car.

Recognizing the car from earlier at the house, he ran to the car putting Fran in the passenger seat.

"Hold it!" He heard her yell.

"Put your hands in the air now!"

He put his hands in the air with the energy he had left.

"What do you want with us?"

"All we wanted was a fresh start! But you people had got in our way!"

"Your husband was the one that took her, if you didn't she would…"

"Be living the life of the riches! Why should she, why should any of you! You people live fabulously every day, while people like me have to fight to get through everyday!"

"Please don't do this, we can help you!"

"It's too late for that!" She raised her gun.

And there was a shot.

* * *

**Okay this was intense! I know it! Dont worry i will update. Thanx 4 reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PiEcE oUt!!  
**

****~DQ~**  
**


	6. IMPORTANT!

I want to let all my readers know that I am putting MOST of my stories on hold for awhile. I do admit I have a **bunch** of unfinished stories and it was mostly me experimenting what kind of story I want to write. I know some of you may despise me and I am sorry. I am not going to throw an excuse out there because I doubt anyone cares lol.

However, I am looking for people to take over some of my leftovers while I will finish the rest. If anyone is interested in the following stories please let me know by sending me a message;

"Worrying" and "Engaged" They are both Nanny fan fiction.

'We Can Get through This' Gilmore Girls Fan fiction.

'The New Fire Lady' Ghost Whisperer Fan fiction

Once again I would like to apologize. I didn't expect to be such a let down to whoever may read my stories. But FYI I am continuing whatever stories I didn't list above. I have a new story I have been working on for awhile that has my undivided attention. I know, I know I should've finished my others but inspiration has struck me and once that happens there is no stopping me. I am putting all my heart into this story and I hope you can give me a chance to make this up to everyone by letting me do this. So I understand if you don't want to follow my work anymore, but please believe me I am starting and FINISHING this piece.

As for my other stories they're on hold until my new piece, **_'Welcome to Volterra' _**is finished.

Sincerely,

DramaQueen1505


End file.
